percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen One: Chapter 6
The Chosen One: A Walk (Precious) Josh looked at me as if I was joking. His golden eyes and blonde hair are shinning like the sun as he stare at me mystified. “You’re lying right?” Josh asked. I shook my head. “Of course not.” “Hey Miss Saliva, is this your boyfriend?” I looked towards where the voice came from and saw Slade, smiling at me. I don’t know the reason why but I seem to be blushing as I saw him staring at me. Clearly aware that almost every single girl I Josh’s classroom is staring at me plus Slade I answered very fast not even pausing to breath. “JOSH IS MY OLDER BROTHER! HE WILL NEVER EVER BE MY BOYFRIEND.” Slade laughed and then Josh joined him in laughing as well. “You don’t have to deny it that loud. I know you hate me but isn’t this too much?” Josh said as he went back to his seat. Girls followed him and then they started asking him questions again. Slade looked at me again as if I might explode in a second. “You know I was just joking right Miss Saliva?” My face turn red what is up with this guy? We just barely met and he’s acting like we know each other for eternity. “ Shut up Slade why do keep on teasing me anyway? “ Slade looked away as if embarrassed. “Well..I got the feeling that I could trust you, I got this feeling that you and I are the same” now it was my time to look away. It isn’t time yet for him to know, it has to be master Blade. I looked down at my shoes; they were the same rubber shoes that I wore that night. “You know me and my friends got into a car accident for some unknown reason I wasn’t harm but the three of them got into a really bad shape. When they woke up they had amnesia. They’re remembering now but they can’t seem to remember me.” I laugh a nervous laugh. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this but it seems like I could trust you too.” Just then an arm was put around me shoulder. “I know I can trust you too. Why don’t you join me in walking around the street? I’ll take you home when it gets dark.” Slade starts walking while I follow him. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was supposed to be a nice walk wherein Slade will give me a tour around the city and the two of us will be eating at some restaurant and he’ll show the place that he likes best to me. It was supposed to be a fun date at least to be that is. Sadly everything didn’t go according to plan. Slade was just about to show me his house which is in some kind of valley when suddenly monsters came out of nowhere. There were six of them and only two of us. “Demigods, Yummy!” One of them said. I looked at their features they seem to be Cyclops. Of all the monsters I hate killing Cyclops. They are sons and daughters of Poseidon after all.I reach for my staff and noticed that it wasn’t there. Gah..I forgot Master Slade confiscated it so I wouldn’t abuse it… A really bad time master, then I remembered the necklace that my father gave me. A necklace that will turn into any weapon of my choice, I took it off from my neck and imagine a sword as soon as I opened my eyes there it was. “Take cover behind me Slade. I don’t want you getting hurt in this matter. Don’t even try saying you could protect yourself because the moment I hold my sword properly I would no longer see who the enemy is and who is not.” I looked at him he wasn’t running away or even taking cover in fact he was standing right beside me. “What are you doing?” I asked “I’m going to try to protect you Miss Saliva.” Next Chapter: Chapter 7: A Meeting with the Mage Category:The Chosen One Category:Chapter Page